Parole d'un appel à l'aide!
by matsuo-san
Summary: Quand on a besoin d’aide, on regarde le ciel est on appelle à l’aide. Kuro/Fye Laissez des rewiews!


Raiting : K

Couple : léger Kuro/Fye

Résumé : Quand on a besoin d'aide, on regarde le ciel est on appelle à l'aide. 

Manga : Tsubasa qui n'est hélas pas à moi…

Parole d'un appele à l'aide. 

Dans le jardin loin de la vie, plus rien ne m'échappe plus rien ne me semble impossible. Pourtant quelque chose brûle mes lèvres quelque chose veut sortir. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne, j'ai préféré resté avec moi-même, mais maintenant, j'ai peur de la solitude, Mon cœur réclame de la chaleur, mon cœur réclame réparation. Si quelqu'un pouvait me tendre la main, cette fois, je ne le rejetterais pas. Je sais ce que je veux, je n'abandonnerai plus, c'est trop important. Qu'on m'écoute, qu'on m'entende ! Je n'ai que cela à demander, à te demander.

Je sais que ce n'est pas beau de rêver, je sais que cela ne serre à rien. Mais que puis-je faire de plus ??? C'est la mort dans mon être, j'ai tout perdu, j'ai tout gâché. Alors est-ce que mon univers va prendre fin dans les méandres de mon avenir ? Je ne sais pas, mais la vérité doit-être encore plus dure que celle que je connais. Pourtant, j'ai encore une étincelle d'espoir, une infime lumière. Elle transperce le néant et vient m'extirper de ma léthargie.

J'avais cru être seul, j'avais cru m'être perdu, mais maintenant ce n'est plus pareil. Le malheur s'efface, il commence à s'éloigner de moi, comme si une comète l'avait fait pâlir. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas le soleil, ce n'est pas la lune, c'est quelque chose de plus éphémère. Une vie qui avance, une vie qui meurt pour moi. Elle m'effleure de ses ailes, elle me caresse comme le vent. J'aimerais que ça recommence, que jamais prenne fin cette douce litanie.

La pluie tombe sur nous à chaque instant, mais elle ne vaint pas cet océan d'amour, cette mer d'espérance enfin trouvée. Malheureusement, je ne peux qu'avoir de l'amertume, j'ai tant souffert, j'ai tant pleuré. Rien ne peut tuer tant de mélancolie, même pas la tendresse. Alors je t'en supplie aide-moi, sauve-moi, je suis prisonnier. Il faut que tu cherches, que tu me trouves et que tu me serres dans tes bras chaque fois que j'ai mal.

Pardonne-moi, car je suis égoïste. Je ne pense qu'à moi. J'aimerais pouvoir changer, mais seulement j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu es le seul qui me cherche. Je veux que tu continues ainsi, je veux me voir dans tes yeux à chaque instant, à chaque seconde. Sinon, je vais périr, car je ne vie que pour toi. Je suis l'infâme pourfendeur de la raison et du bonheur qui d'autre saurais me comprendre.

Que ta flamme brûle ma glace, pour qu'enfin le masque tombe. J'ai foi en toi, j'ai foi en moi. Alors ne me trahit pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi. Je suis las de moi, las de ma faiblesse. J'ai besoin de vivre, j'ai trop attendu. Ce serait dommage que tout s'efface, alors que nous venons de commencer. J'ai envie de suivre mon étoile, elle me guidera. Qu'il fasse noir ou qu'il face beau. Tu seras toujours pour moi ma dernière résurrection.

« Une chanson monte, elle va briser les nuages qui perturbaient le ciel.

Plus rien ne peut effacer une prière, plus rien ne peut la changer.

L'espoir n'est pas vint, il est juste dur à trouver.

Il faut du courage pour changer.

Il faut de l'amour pour vouloir changer.

Quand on arrive enfin à cela, plus rien n'est impossible.

Il faut juste continuer sa route… »

Liste des mots à mettre :

Rêve, Mort, Univers, Vérité, Etincelle

Transpercer, Solitude, Malheur, Comète

Soleil, Je meurs pour moi, Aile, Recommencer

Pluie, Océan, Amertume, Mélancolie

Aide, Pardonne, Cherche, Continue

Fragile, Infâme, Flamme, Glace

Masque, Tomber, Foie, Trahir, Faiblesse

Attendre, Effacer, Etoile, Noir, Résurrection.

Il faut un intervalle poétique avec :

Chanson

Ciel

Prière

Espoir

Courage

Amour

Route

J'ai reçu ces mots d'une amie, elle m'a demandé de lui pondre une fiction qui parle des sentiments de Fye envers Kurogané avec cela. Donc voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de mots, sinon dites-le moi, je corrigerais sans problème.

Sinon…REWIEWS PLEASE !!!


End file.
